The invention publishes a process to increase the bioleaching speed of ores or types of sulfide metal concentrated in heaps, tailings ponds, dumps, or other “in-situ” (on-site) operations. The process is characterized by the continuous inoculation of the ore or concentrates with solutions that contain microorganisms of an Acidithiobacillus thiooxidans type, together with microorganisms of an Acidithiobacillus ferrooxidans type, with or without the presence of native microorganisms, in such a way that the total microorganism concentration in the continuous inoculation flow is higher than 1×107 cells/ml to 5×109 cells/ml. In addition, these solutions are characterized as having a content of ferric ions in the inoculation solution of more than 2 g/L. The continuous inoculation is carried out until the bioleaching process is self-sustaining. In particular, the invention publishes the continuous inoculation of Acidithiobacillus thiooxidans Licanantay DSM 17318 together with Acidithiobacillus ferrooxidans Wenelen DSM 16786 microorganisms, or with other native microorganisms at a concentration of over 5×107 cells/ml and with nutrient and ferric ion contents of 2 to 5 g/L so that the potential of the solution is higher than 800 mV (measured in reference to the hydrogen electrode) produced by the bio-oxidizing reactions of the iron in the biomass production reactors.